Never Believe You
by luvstobedazzled
Summary: Bella is only days away from her 18th birthday. Edward proposes to her as an early birthday present. When Bella overhears a conversation between Emmett and Edward things change between her and Emmett. Will she ever feel the same way about him?
1. Dreaming

Chapter 1- Dreaming

Edward wrapped his arms around me and started humming my lullaby to me. I fell into a deep sleep. I started dreaming of me turning into a vampire instead of turning 18. I dreamt that Edward bit me two days before my birthday and that I never have to turn 18. No matter how bad I might want Edward to change me I doubt he ever will. Even though I am terrified of marriage I would probably marry him if it meant that he would change me. Not that I don't love him enough to marry him… I just never want what happened to my parents to happen to us. In my dream I completed my change by my birthday. I would always be the same age as my dear Edward. I would be 17 with a family who loves me forever. How could life get any better? Oh wait, it could. This could really happen and not be just a dream.

"Beep, Beep," time to get up. Why did my stupid alarm have to ruin such a great dream? Oh wait, Edward is here with me so it won't be that bad until the little pixie gets here to help me get ready for tonight. Edward is taking me out to dinner as an early birthday with just us. I guess that means I have other plans on my birthday. That can only mean one thing. Alice must have planned a birthday party. Maybe it won't be so bad as long as they didn't spend a whole bunch of money on me. Alice is coming over in a few hours to start getting me ready although I have no idea why it would take all day to get ready. There is something they aren't telling me. I have a feeling that it either cost a lot of money or will cost a lot of money. I am already freaking out, because Edward won't tell me where we are going. Well, I better wake up soon and cherish the moments I have left with Edward or before he starts to worry. I am going to pretend to be happy about turning 18 years old.

I woke up a few minutes later and saw Edward with a tray. On the tray was bacon, eggs, toast and a glass of orange juice. We spent about two hours watching movies and listening to music. Alice showed up with tons of bags and by that I mean so many she had to hire some moving truck to get it all to my house. This can't be good. Alice grabbed my hand and pulled me up to the bathroom. She shoved me in the shower and while I took my shower she unpacked the bags. I got out of the shower and saw my worst nightmare lying on my bed. It was a baby blue dress, which wasn't the bad part, the bad part was the baby blue 3**'** high heels. No, No, No, No. There is no way that I will live if I wear that. After all of my begging to get her to change the outfit she finally got me to wear it. This is just plain TORTURE! There is no way that I will make it through the night without hurting myself. A few hours later she was done with my hair and make-up.

The next thing I know it is 7:00 and I am being shoved into a limo, but Edward isn't even here. Oh great, just what I need. Now, I know whatever they are hiding has to do with this big surprise and it cost a lot. Well, time to put on my happy face. All I need to think about is how much I love Edward. I arrived at some restaurant in about 10 minutes and for a second I forgot Edward wasn't driving. I walked in and there was a table set for two with a single red rose on it. In the background I could hear my lullaby and as I looked around the rest of the room searching for Edward I noticed it was covered with roses. I can only guess what Alice was keeping from me now. I just wonder how long has she know and by that I mean how long has my angel been planning this.

**Author's Note:**

**Hey hoped you like it. If you have any questions please feel free to ask. Please Review and tell me what you think. Good or bad I don't care. **

**Luv ya,**

**Brandi**


	2. The Question

Chapter 2- The Question

When I saw Edward in a suit I knew for sure what tonight was about. I must say the roses are a nice touch.

I walked to the table and sat down. In front of me was my favorite meal, mushroom ravioli, what I had on our first date. I ate the food while Edward watched me. Some people might think it's creepy, but I like it.

When I finished my food, Edward pulled me to the center of the room. Music started to play, my lullaby to be exact… Edward put me on top of his feet and we started to dance. After a while he paused and led me to the garden. We reached the beautiful garden with roses and lights everywhere, but in the center was a bunch of different flowers with different meanings that represented our love.

He stopped and got down on one knee while pulling out a black velvet box. When he pulled out the ring, I started to cry. I can't believe this is happening to me. He said this whole speech about how he loved me, couldn't live without me and wanted me to be his wife. The four words "Will you marry me?" are something I never thought I would hear.

Even though I figured this was what he was going to do it still surprised me. I needed to answer him soon… The thoughts going through my mind were keeping me from answering him, I needed to get my thoughts under control, or I might say something I'll regret. I just kept thinking about if he would change me.

**Author's Note: **

**Hey hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please don't be afraid to ask questions. For everyone who wants to know the first bunch of chapters are her thoughts and memories. Please Review good or bad I don't care. Sorry about the long wait.**

**Luv ya,**

**Brandi**


	3. Authors Note

Hey,

Right now everything is really busy because we just started high school. We will try to get the stories updated but like next week for example I have a volleyball game Tuesday and Friday and a volleyball tournament Thursday and Saturday. Which means I will miss my homecoming.  Please be patient with us and we will try to update soon.

-Brandi


	4. Important! Don't Skip This!

IMPORTANT NEWS FOR ALL READERS:

We have decided to no longer write our stories. We are sick of getting reviews saying horrible and hurtful things. We have looked past if before but we can't do it any longer. We don't have the time to make every chapter perfect and there are a few people that I guess they excpect everything they read to be perfect. Maybe one day I will write again but for right now I am not writing anymore. I have so many chapters that I had already written for one of my stories but now I don't know if I am even going to put them up. Kaci had decided that she will not write again and nothing will change her mind because her story, Hope Isabella Volturi, is the one getting the most reviews that are insulting and rude. With that being said Hope Isabella Volturi is now up for adoption. Let us know if you would like to take over the story.

-Brandi


End file.
